Deaf Love
by Protection 101
Summary: You don't need spoken words when you are with your soulmate. You don't need written words. All you need is for your souls to completely intertwined. Aubrey and Beca take the journey together as they discover that it was each other that they had been waiting their entire lives for.


**Confession time: I found this prompt over at the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge forum and I was seriously meant to write a Riverdale one shot for this prompt today … but this is honesty screaming Mitchsen too me … and I needed to write Aubrey/Beca being all silly and cute together.**

 **Title:** _Deaf Love_

 **Summary:** _Aubrey and Beca meet when Aubrey moves in next door to the short alter girl. Beca was born almost completely death …. but with hearing aids she can hear somewhat. Aubrey has decided that she wants to learn how to sign …. so that Beca didn't always have to write everything down whenever the two were together._

 _Just one small problem through. The two girls get stuck in the elevator two weeks after meeting … Beca forgot her hearing aids and her notebook. Aubrey manages to keep Beca's mind off of the closed in small space with her miming._

 _This is a story of two girls whom meet. Fall in love. Whom overcome communicating issues._

 **Rating:** _T (Although I may have some M chapters …. which will be rated as I come to them)._

 **Category:** _Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Humor, Angst, Suspense, Tragedy, Noir._

 **Prompt #73 (Scenario) – I don't have my hearing aids in, you don't know sign language, and we're stuck in an elevator. Your miming is very funny and adorable through.**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Elevator**

 _Dammit I forgot my hearing aids. I really don't want to go back to the apartment for them._ Beca stared up at the elevator numbers as they were coming closer to her floor. She fully knew that she should have her hearing aids in. After all they do help mostly. But she honesty didn't want to dredge all the way back to her apartment … then come all the way back and have to wait another ten solid minutes for the elevator. _Screw it. I have paper so no worries._ If anyone had a problem with her not being able to hear them …. then that's their problem.

The elevator's number showed her floor. She waited for the doors to slide open. She moved aside to allow the father and young child to exist. He nodded with a smile; and the little girl grinned at her. Beca smiled as she waved. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor. As the doors closed a flash caught her eyes; and she pressed the door to make sure that it remained open.

A young blonde woman rushed into the space as Beca let the door go.

"Thank you." Aubrey breathed out in relief. She smiled huge at the sight of her neighbor. "How are you this fine day Beca?"

Beca looked confused as she tried to read her blonde's neighbor's flying lips.

Aubrey's eyes turned serious. "You aren't wearing your hearing aids are you?" She breathed out.

Beca burrows furrowed. Her eyes lit up and she reached into her bag. Her eyes opened wide as she quickly looked down into her bag. She knelt down to the floor as she rapidly looked through her bag with both of her hands. She finally stopped moving as she slapped her right hand to her forehead. _I didn't bring my notebook. G-r-e-a-t. At least I have money so I can buy another one._ She looked up into the slightly amused eyes of her neighbor's. She shrugged as she blushed.

Aubrey's hands rose and she realized that she didn't know how to sign yet. Well she knew a little. After meeting Beca and learning that she was deaf …. Aubrey wanted to learn how to communicate with her neighbor without Beca always feeling like she had to write everything down for her. She tried to remember the sign for 'No worries.' but she could tell by Beca's amused smile that she wasn't even close.

Beca stood to her feet and held up her hand up. She shrugged her shoulders and knew a slight blush was lightly coating her cheeks. Then her eyes widen at the sudden jerk of the elevator and then no movement. She ever slowly turned her eyes to the top of the elevator where the number was staying solid in between level 5 and 4. This can't be happening. She rushed over to the buttons and tried smacking any of them in hopes of the elevator moving again.

Nothing happened. Beca bowed her head as she tried to breath in deeply then out. She felt her skin crawl at she realized how small the space actually was. Also she had to share this space with another human being. This is not good. Not good at all. Her mind was screaming as her chest tightened due to her breath being trapped inside. Her eyes widen in fear as she realized that she seriously couldn't breath.

Warm hands were suddenly on her face, and she felt her neck slowly twist. Swimming concerned blue eyes met her wide ones. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She couldn't get a scream past her throat. She felt her vocal move …..

Aubrey's heart broke at the whine that was coming from Beca's throat. She gently and carefully massaged the skin underneath her hands. She knew that Beca couldn't hear her …. so she couldn't calmly talk Beca down. All she could do was allow her eyes to meet the panicked blue ones. She prayed that her gentle massaging of Beca's skin was helping the hyperventilating girl. She found Beca's eyes looking into her eyes; then lowering down to her lips. Aubrey began to breath with her mouth slightly open. She was relieved as Beca began to breath just like she was. She knew that Beca trusted her enough to calm her down.

Beca soon was breathing more easily on her own. Her eyes lifted to meet Aubrey's once more. Her hands rose and rested against Aubrey's on her face. She softly smiled. She nodded when she felt like she could stand on her own two feet again.

Aubrey moved away. Her hands rose and she blushed. She just realized that she truly didn't know any sign language. Beca didn't have her notebook with her.

Beca shrugged she moved to lean against the back of the elevator. She carefully signed 'No problem,' She used the letters. She found Aubrey's eyes glued to her fingers as she slowly used each letter.

Aubrey's eyes lit up in delight. She met Beca's eyes and grinned a chestier cats grin.

Beca lightly bit her lip.

Aubrey's hands rose and she carefully started to bring her fingers together and out like a bird. She then moved her fingers into a steeple and then into a cat. Her tongue came out slightly as she managed to get her fingers into a camel back.

Beca gently clapped her hands together in front of hers. Her fingers rested up against the bottom of her chin as laughter shone out of her eyes.

Aubrey held up one finger. She brought her hands out to her sides and did the side wave with them as her body bent forward. She stood straight once more and quickly brought her hands up to her cheeks for the 'Home Alone' scream.

Beca grinned. Beca raised her hands, and did the hand clap motions with them.

Aubrey bowed low at the waist. She stood straight once more and the elevator started moving downwards once more.

Beca eyes widen in delight. She turned to watch the numbers lower until the elevator stopped at her floor. She bent to pick up her bag in relief. The doors slid open and she stepped from the elevator with Aubrey at her side. She looked out the door to the sunlight street. She turned to the slightly taller blonde.

Her hand rose to her chin, and she pulled it away. "Thank You."

Aubrey knew the sign for 'thank you.' She softly nodded with a smile.

Beca took Aubrey's right hand in between her own. She set Aubrey's palm on top of her own. She gently moved the blonde's fingers to bend slightly. Her right hand covered the back of Aubrey's hand. Her fingers pressed against Aubrey's. She carefully and slowly spelled out, "I'll help you learn."

Aubrey smiled as her eyes met Beca's. Her breath caught in her throat. Wonderment in her eyes.

Beca felt Aubrey's slight shake. "It will be my honor." She signed next.

Aubrey's head bowed.

Beca gently pressed her fingers in between the blonde's in friendship.

Aubrey's eyes lifted, and she nodded.

Beca smiled and pulled away. She pointed to herself then out the doors.

Aubrey nodded. She watched as the shorter, and slightly younger brunette walked out of the apartment, and walked away. Her right arm rose to rest across her heart. If she wasn't sure two weeks previous … she was sure now. She was in love at first sight.

 **End Chapter One**

 _ **Author's Note: I seriously don't know any sign language. So it may come off very stated when I write it. But Aubrey and Beca truly don't need to sign when they are together … they have the purest way to communicate with one another without words.**_


End file.
